Opposites Attract
by Fartickles
Summary: The story of Yue and Azula meeting as children,forced into a friendship intended to end the war. Or is the war just about to get even more worse than it has possibly ever been ?Girls grow apart as they mature. Find out in this epic story of betrayal,violence,hatred,tradgety,adventure,reveng e and friendship. secrets of the war exposed! incedents in courts,palaces and war rooms.


Opposites Attract

**Hi guys! This is my first fanfic so I hope you all enjoy and fuel my story with your reviews.**

**Fartickles**

Prologue

The rising suns first rays reflected their pale golden glow on the cracked marble stairs that ascended into a large hall that had been especially reserved for the large group of women that would be arriving in only a few minutes. This was a huge meeting that occurred every six months.

Why so seldom? Because the members of this meeting that was to soon occur consisted of women from all over the three nations, two now only just clinging to the edge of survival. The airbenders had fallen from survivals cliff by Fire lord Sozin's comet one hundred years ago.

Because the remaining three nations were at war it would be considered betrayal to mingle amongst each other so casually, which was one of the reasons why this community had to be kept secret. The second and final reason was because the members of this community didn't believe in war and whose goal was to restore peace amongst the nations by talking like civilized human beings instead of creating war.

Because all the men were able to fight and contribute towards ending the war, the role that women played in the war had been underrated; this was how women would contribute towards the war and discuss ways to restore peace the right way.

The members of this community consisted of the poorest earth kingdom peasant to the Fire lord's wife. The meeting was held in one of the abandoned air temples because it was the safest most peaceful place the members could meet up without having to have to wear disguises. The members of the meeting would have to take a long tiring hike to the top of the cliff where the air temple stood to get there.

Slowly the members of the meeting all arrived, upon those marble steps mounted hundreds of trailing silk robes and filthy bare feet. After the meeting was opened with a very eloquent speech welcoming members, thanking them for their participation and hot tea was served in bone china cups, Ursa rose from her place.

"I believe the most peaceful way to end this war is to arrange a betrothal between two high ranking preferably royal children from two opposite nations, fire and water."

"Yes"

Ursa sighed, her amber eyes becoming dreamy and far away as she cupped her chin with a perfectly manicured slim hand.

"The best way to end violence is love, which is a much stronger emotion than the hate that fuels this war"

"What is your say on the matter, Lady Clarissa?"

The Fire lord's wife asked, addressing the beautiful woman seated at her left with silken dark curls falling into her wide peacock blue eyes that lit up whenever they had an idea.

Those eyes lit up as bright as the pole stars that shined over her home in the northern water tribe. Lady Clarissa leaped up with a heavy clunk on the carved stone tiles in a most unlady like way. She drew herself to the most her petite slimly built frame would permit her and clasped her delicate hands together.

"No, love cannot be forced, what we need isn't romance, but a beautiful friendship between two opposite nations".

"Just think, two smart powerful benders working side by side to restore peace."

Clarissa spun round to face lady Ursa.

"How old did you say your daughter was, my lady?"

"Four"

Ursa confirmed. The water tribe woman spun round once again to face the rest of the group which had been hanging on to every word with excited faces which had completely lost interest in their cups of tea.

"Nearly the same age as my six year old daughter Yue, and both girls are high ranking children from opposite nations and both have the makings of talented benders in them."

Ursa smiled even as she sipped her freezing cold cup of tea, which couldn't possibly have been pleasant.

"That is a wonderful idea Lady Clarissa, but if we are to forge a bond of friendship between them, how would the girls meet when they are on separate sides of the world?"

"Bring them with us to the meetings of course, and then perhaps after each meeting they could stay at each other's palaces in their nations for a week, in disguise of course and we would need a trusted servant or friend to transport them."

Ursa leaned back on her chair, her brow wrinkled as she pondered silently. "It would be best for them to meet as young as possible to ensure a lifelong bond, but old enough to keep a secret, perhaps in a year or two?"

The wife of the northern water tribe chief beamed.

"So it's decided then?"

Lady Clarissa asked, turning to the rest of the meeting.

The majority of the meeting agreed, so Clarissa and Ursa shook hands in agreement and immediately made arrangements to sign and create legal paperwork documenting this case while the rest of the meeting cheered and clapped.


End file.
